Happy Valentine's Day
by DisiniTana
Summary: Wolfram commence à agir bizarrement et comme d'habitude Yuuri gaffe... sauf que cette fois-ci, les conséquences pourraient être plus importantes que prévues.


**Happy Valentine's Day !**

**Rating : **K

**Pairing : **Yuuram, bien évidemment, quelle question ^_^

**Warning : **Non, non, rien de dégoûtant voyons c'est du rating K, mais de la belle guimauve =D

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement p

as... Si c'était le cas, Yuuri serait moins boulet et aurait compris depuis longtemps les sentiments de Wolfram... Et Wolf serait jaloux de T-Zou ^ ^

Et l'idée de l'histoire est un peu inspiré d'un épisode de Ah! My goddess (le 6 ?).

* * *

Yuuri entamait enfin sa dernière pile de documents à signer. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était dans son cabinet de travail, Günther l'y avait enfermé dès son arrivée avec interdiction de voir qui que se soit avant que tout soit terminé. Le Maoh soupira de soulagement en prenant la dernière feuille, il la lut rapidement et signa. Il posa sa plume, puis s'étira longuement avant de se lever. Ses jambes étaient un pen engoudies et il dut prendre appui sur son bureau afin de faire les trois premiers pas. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte que quelque chose lui sauta dessus avec un "Yuuri !" sonore. Wolfram attendait certainement devant la porte depuis trois heures.

- Yuuri, espèce de boulet ! Tu mets une éternité pour revenir et tu trouves le moyen de te faire isoler dès ton arrivée ! s'écria le Mazoku visiblement très heureux de revoir son fiancé (_non, non, ce n'est pas ironique_).

Yuuri se détacha doucement de son compagnon qui, comme prit d'une soudaine anguoisse scruta toute sa salle, puis sembla se détendre en la trouvant entièrement vide à l'exception d'eux deux.

- Au moins, tu n'as pas essayé de me tromper cette fois, fit-il avec une petite moue. Mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?

- Günther en a marre que la paperasse s'accumule même quand je suis là parce que je suis toujours interrompu, alors il m'a isolé pour être sûr que je finisse tout.

- Ah... Bon viens, Greta était impatiente de te revoir.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Le blond attrapa la main de son fiancé qui n'eut pas le courage de se dégager et se laissa entrainer. A vrai dire, il avait renoncé à toujours repousser Wolfram, s'étant bien rendu compte que cela était inutile, de plus, il se prenait à apprécier, certaines fois, l'attachement de l'autre. Le contact chaud de sa main n'était pas si désagréable après tout. Mais c'était juste parce qu'il aimait se sentir apprécié, comme l'on dit "rien n'est mieux que de se sentir aimé", ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, rien du tout ! Mis à part cette question qui grandissait dans l'esprit de Yuuri "pourquoi suis-je aussi catégorique ?"

Le Maoh sortit de ses méditations alors qu'ils sortaient dans le jardin, l'atmosphère était chaude et estivale.

- Qu'il fait beau : s'exclama-t-il. Quand j'ai quitté la Terre, on était le 1° Février et pas moyen de sortir sans avoir un pull et un manteau !

- Le 1° Février ? Répéta Wolfram soudain pensif. Dis-moi Yuuri, tu sais combien de temps tu vas rester ?

Le concerné hésita, pris de cours par cette question soudaine.

- Eh bien... Günther m'a rapidement expliqué que j'étais là pour une histoire d'alliance avec un pays frontalier. Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris, mais je pense que je suis là pour un petit moment.  
Le visage du jeune noble s'illumina à cette réponse, mais avant que Yuuri n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il se fit, une nouvelle fois, sauter dessus.

- Papa ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'écria Gerta en serrant très fort son père adoptif.

- Toi aussi, ma chérie. J'ai fini mon travail pour aujourd'hui, que dirais-tu de passer le reste de la journée à deux ?  
- Hum hum, fit le maître du feu, visiblement contrarié qu'on l'oublie.  
- Oups, pardon, à trois, bien sûr ! Rectifia le Maoh en souriant à son fiancé d'une telle façon qu'il sut tout de suite qu'il été pardonné.

- Oh oui oui oui ! s'enthousiasma la petite fille en commençant à sautiler sur place.

Ainsi, ils passèrent une superbe après-midi en famille. Le soir, Greta insista pour que ce soit son "papa" qui la couche. Yuuri dut lui raconter une histoire entière avant de pouvoir partir à son tour se coucher. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il croisa Konrad qui lui sourit.

- Au fait, Yuuri, où en es-tu de l'apprentissage de nos coutumes ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'avance petit à petit, soupira le Terrien. Mais Günther préfère m'apprendre l'histoire des Maoh.  
- Savais-tu que Wolfram m'a demandé de lui apprendre celles de la Terre ? Il fait beuacoup d'effort pour toi, fais attention, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de partir sans plus d'explication laissant son Roi dans l'incompréhension.

oOo

Yuuri déambulait dans les couloirs, il était enfin venu à bout de cette histoire d'alliance après pratiquement deux semaines de négociations, concessions, prises de bec, débats passionnés... mais de tentatives d'assassinat également. Le Maoh n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que Wolfram reste à ses côtés en permanence.

En dépassant un groupe de servantes, il crut justement entendre le nom de son fiancé. Il s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille mais ne put saisir que quelques bribes de conversation :

- ...dans la cuisine... adorable... si charmant...  
Bon, il avait dû mal comprendre, elles ne parlaient certainement pas du blond volcanique...

Le Maoh continua donc sa promenade tout en se demandant q'il ne commençait à devenir aussi paranoïaque que le jeune noble. Non, après tout pour être jaloux, il fallait d'avoir avoir de forts sentiments pour la personne ; ce n'était pas son cas, pas du tout ! Mais à nouveau le doute l'envahissait, et toujours cette pensée : "On dirait que tu essayes de te convaincre."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, c'était vraiment ridicule, il allait rentrer sur Terre, réfléchir à tout cela, tranquillement, et tout irait pour le mieux. Bon tout d'abord, prévenir Günther et Gwendal de son départ pour qu'ils organisent les affaires gouvernementales. Il entendait déjà les cris de désespoir du premier. Ensuite, il irait dire au-revoir à tout le monde et retournerait enfin chez lui.

oOo

Yuuri sortit _in extremis _de la salle où Gwendal retenait difficilement un Günther désespéré, le plus dur était fait ! Maintenant, il fallait trouver les autres.

Konrad était dans un des salons en train de se reposer. Quand le jeune garçon lui annonça son départ, il sembla très étonné et... embarassé ?

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester un ou deux jours de plus ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il proposait la meilleure option.  
Le terrien secoua :  
- Ma famille me manque vraiment et j'aimerais les revoir le plus vite possible. Je reviendrai dans peu de temps ! Je dois prévenir les autres maintenant.  
Il se retourna et repartit rapidement dans les couloirs en essayant de comprendre la réaction du brun, habituellement celui-ci était toujours de son côté quand tous les autres cherchaient à l'empêcher de partir.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, Wolfram accourut vers lui avec un magnifique sourire dont Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il rendait encore plus beau, avant de se mettre une claque mentale.  
- Wolfram, je te cherchais. Je voulais te dire au revoir.  
Si le sourire du blond s'était d'abord agrandi, il disparut brusquement comme dilué par une douche froide.  
- Tu... tu pars ?... Tu rentres sur Terre ? Bégaya-t-il semblant complêtement hébété.  
- Oui, répondit avec un peu d'hésitation le Moah qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la voix de son fiancé s'était mise à trembler.  
- Aujourd'hui ?  
Yuuri remarqua alors qu'il tenait quelque chose dans son dos.  
- Oui... euh... je... commença-t-il à répondre, cherchant comment arranger les choses.  
- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un boulet ! S'écria Wolfram.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut l'impression de se prendre un coup dans l'estomac et ne parvint pas à retenir son ami qui s'était enfui dans la direction opposée. Il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau actionner ses jambes pour courir après le Mazoku. Une totale incompréhension l'avait envahi. Pourquoi Wolfram avait-il réagit ainsi ? Son coeur se serra alors qu'il réentendait la dernière phrase du noble dans son esprit, tellement pleine de rage et de désespoir. Au fil du temps, "boulet" était devenu affectif et cela ne dérangeait plus du tout Yuuri, mais là... le mot était redevenu une insulte de la part du Mazoku et cela affectait bien plus le terrien que celui-ci ne l'aurait imaginé.

En tournant à une tournant à une intersection, il remarqua par terre une boîte rouge avec un beau ruban couleur or, dessus était inscrit dans l'alphabet Mazoku "Happy Valentine". Le Maoh s'arrêta net, comprenant soudain tout ce qui lui avait échappé depuis son arrivée. "J'ai tout gâché" fut la seule pensée qu'il put avoir à cet instant précis.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il attrapa la boîte puis courut vers la fontaine et sauta dedans, se recroquevillant autour des chocolats afin que ceux-ci ne soient pas mouilés tandis qu'il se faisait aspirer vers son monde d'origine. Quand il ressortit, il ne prit même pas la peine de voir où il était, il s'en moquait, il serra un peu plus le présent de son fiancé et des larmes inondèrent son visage déjà mouillé. "Wolfram ne voudra plus jamais me voir, il va retourner dormir dans sa chambre, on ne pourra plus se parler." Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant, il avait compris.

Il finit par essuyer ses joues et se leva. Il allait tout arranger.

oOo

- Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda Murata qui semblait un peu anxieux.  
- Oui, sûr et certain, répondit fermement Yuuri.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.  
- Non, parce qu'à ta place, je préfèrerais éviter tout point d'eau pour le reste de ma vie.  
- Merci pour le soutien...  
- Désolé, si tu es sûr de toi, vas-y.

Le Maoh inspira un grand coup et mit une dernière fois la main dans sa poche avant d'entrer dans baignoire. Il se sentit immédiatement entraîné par le tourbillon qui s'y forma. Cela faisait exactement un mois qu'il était revenu de Shinmakoku et, malgré la confiance qu'il avait affiché devant le grand sage, il était mort de trouille. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense au sort que lui réservait Wolfram. Il avait demandé à Murata de le faire passer avec le plus de discrétion possible afin de bénéficier de la surprise pour parler avant de se faire tuer, mais il ressortit bien évidemment dans la fontaine principale. Il se secoua un peu et releva la tête, le première chose qu'il vit furent deux magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne (_enfin deux, en fait, mais on s'en fiche, il ne pense qu'à une seule_). Wolfram se tenait dans la galerie intérieure et le regardait avec haine, pourtant la teinte légèrement rosée de se joues rassura Yuuri quant au fait rien d'était perdu. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, l'autre s'était enfui dans la galerie. Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon réagit immédiatement et s'élança à la poursuite de son fiancé. Il réussit à lui attraper la manche et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- Wolfram, je t'en prie écoute-moi !  
L'autre se retourna alors, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et son regard était plus haineux que jamais.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Explosa-t-il en s'arrachant à son emprise. Tu veux annuler le mariage, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu veux depuis le début mais tu n'avais pas le courage de le faire ! C'est pour cela que tu es parti si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherchais une manière de me le dire. A moins que tu n'es déjà tout préparé pour l'annulation sans me le dire, après tout tu t'en contrefiches de mes sentiments...

Yuuri lui avait posé une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Je ne te laisserai pas dire plus de bêtise, déclara-t-il de son ton le plus sérieux et il vit l'étonnement dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Laisse-moi parler. Je suis désolé, ça ne rachètera rien, j'en suis conscient, mais je te le dis. Comme votre calendier n'est pas le même, je me perds un peu et j'ai du mal à savoir depuis combien de temps je suis là, surtout quand je dois gérer des négociations avec un autre pays – il sourit en repensant à ses bêtises et un sourire furtif passa sur le visage de Wolfram. De plus, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la St-Valentin, ou plutôt je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre tous les signes qui auraient dû me mettre sur la voie car je m'en fichais -à nouveau le visage de son fiancé se ferma mais Yuuri continua. Je pensais m'en ficher, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je t'avais perdu. Si tu savais, j'ai pleuré pendant un quart d'heure dans la pataugeoire de la piscine municipale, plaisanta-t-il sentant son coeur s'emballer devant le regard de l'autre qui était redevenu comme avait et où il devinait sans problème l'exclamation "boulet".

Le Maoh lui fit son plus doux sourire :  
- J'ai cherché comment me racheter. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a un mois après la Saint-Valentin ? Ceux qui ont reçu des chocolats d'une personne chère doivent lui faire un cadeau.  
Il prit doucement les mains du Mazoku.  
- Konrad ne m'en avait pas parlé.  
- Il ne le savait peut-être pas, je crois bien que c'est spécifique au Japon.  
- Ah... Mais au fait, si tu me dis ça !  
- Tes chocolats étaient délicieux. Regarde ta main.

Wolfram baissa les yeux et découvrit une bague faite de deux dragons d'argent entrelacés autour d'une perle verte.  
- Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Demanda soudain le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une petite pointe d'appréhension qui disparut dès que son fiancé lui sourit.  
- Que crois-tu ? La première chose que j'ai demandé à Konrad est comment se font les demandes en fiançailles, répliqua-t-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse.  
- C'est la bague que mon père avait offert à ma mère. Nous avons leur bénédiction.  
- Je t'aime, lâcha soudainement Wolfram.  
Yuuri fut un peu interloqué mais il sourit à nouveau.  
- Moi aussi.  
Un long silence tranquille s'installa entre eux deux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond détailla attentivement son vis-à-vis.  
- Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes comme cela, boulet.  
Yuuri regarda à son tour ses vêtements encore dégoulinants, puis releva la tête en faisant son plus beau et plus charmant sourire.  
- Je m'en fiche.  
Ils se regardèrent à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

- Triple boulet.

The end !

* * *

Désolée, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher !  
Je trouvais que cette fin leur allait si bien X)

J'aime beaucoup cette fic ! Et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis ;)

Reviews ?


End file.
